<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>revelation by littlevodika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599228">revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika'>littlevodika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel/MCU Fanfiction [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliffhanger, Coma, F/M, Mission went wrong, Pregnant &amp; Injured, Pregnant!Reader, So much angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlevodika/pseuds/littlevodika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as an avenger, one slip-up during a mission can cost everything. what constitutes everything can sometimes be unknown until it’s almost gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel/MCU Fanfiction [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here’s another tear-jerker, y’all enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the worst mission you had ever been on. Not only did you completely misunderstand the order your boyfriend gave, you also got injured because of your blunder. You were in so much pain that you blacked out a few times but between consciousness, your boyfriend took every opportunity to fuss over and scold you.</p><p>"I don't understand how this shit even happened, Y/N." your boyfriend ranted. "You know your left from your right, so why the hell did you go do the exact opposite of what I told you to?!"</p><p>A couple people in the quinjet winced as Steve cursed at you. He had a potty mouth, that wasn't a hidden fact. He was from Brooklyn. He just never cursed at you. You were his favorite person and nothing before now had provoked him to speak cruelly towards you.</p><p>"Take it easy, man. She's bleeding out-"</p><p>"She's bleeding out because she didn't listen to me!" Steve barked at the well-meaning archer who put his hands up in surrender.</p><p>You had only heard part of his nagging before fading back out of consciousness. Steve noticed your eyes fluttering shut and his anger took a back seat, his worry for your health taking over.</p><p>The rest of the ride back to the Tower was painfully awkward and quiet besides Steve’s occasional fussing over your injuries.</p><p>The culprit was a large, semi-deep gash that stretched from your right hip upward towards your left underarm, jaggedly wrapping around your abdomen. The wound was hard to reach with your top, so it had been removed and you were half-naked in front of the entire team. Not like you could care, but Steve was on every available edge about it.</p><p>When he went to rip the blood drenched fabric from your body, he noticed something a little… off about your abdomen. His hand ran across your stomach to check for more injuries, finding it to be stiff--but not in a way like abs or something achieved via exercise.</p><p>So, here you were: (most likely) pregnant and bleeding out on the quinjet with less than a reliable hold on your consciousness, half-naked in front of everyone, and your boyfriend in complete freak out mode.</p><p>He didn't want to draw attention to your stomach by covering you, that would just make everyone much more suspicious. After all, it was a private situation that could be addressed once you were in the med bay and not in such bad shape.</p><p>Instead, he stood vigilant at your side and spoke to no one else, the rest of the team avoiding him like the plague. Of course they wanted to fuss over you too, but there was no one brave enough to further provoke an already distressed supersoldier.</p><p>------------</p><p>Thanks to a warning call back to the Tower, a team of doctors was already waiting with a bed to rush you into an operating room. Steve immediately lifted you bridal style as the ramp lowered, the man not even waiting for it to be completely folded out before yelling at the doctors to take you.</p><p>Dr. Cho was worried but like an experienced surgeon, did not let her emotions show as she began to shout orders at her team.  Two nurses pushing the rolling bed at top speed towards the med bay.</p><p>Steve tried to follow but Dr. Cho sent a hard glare towards him and the rest of the team, a warning that if anyone followed her they would need their own bed. The first time you were injured bad enough for an extended med bay visit, she barely had room to work with everyone crowding you and by proxy, her. The blond almost disregarded the look in her eyes but Sam pulled him back quickly, not wanting to risk angering the woman in charge of your health.</p><p>"She's gonna be okay, Steve. You know how tough she is."</p><p>"It's not just her I'm worried about." Those that heard his comment just assumed that he was talking about himself and how he would live without you. Little did they know… </p><p>-------------</p><p>Three days. Three days of worrying about you and the possible life you were carrying without any clue as to whether you would get better. Steve was sleeping by your bed, wondering why Tony didn't invest in some better, less ass-numbing chairs when he could buy all this other fancy shit like those toilets that sprayed water on people.</p><p>Steve remembers the words ‘medically-induced coma’ and Dr. Cho saying that they could pull you back whenever. There was no paperwork on your condition at Avenger disposal, the doctors playing their hand close because they knew everyone would read the telltale clipboard and learn more than they needed to.</p><p>"Captain?" Dr. Cho knocked lightly on the door to your room in the med bay. Steve said nothing, only nodded from his slouched position in the chair. "Her condition is stable for now, but with the baby-"</p><p>"So she is pregnant… oh my god. Oh my god," It was confirmed. You went on that mission pregnant and now he not only had you to worry about but a whole other life.</p><p>The doctor was confused. Why was Steve acting like this baby was big news to him? Unless… holy shit. “You mean to tell me you didn’t know about her condition when you began the mission?!”</p><p>Steve put his head in his hands and cried salty, fearful tears. “I didn’t know, okay?! I had no idea! She wouldn’t have gone with us had anyone known about it!” His broad shoulders shook with every breath. He cried for you, for the little life you were holding, and for the future he didn't know was coming.</p><p>He wasn't ready for all of this.</p><p>Dr. Cho sensed that he wasn't capable of thinking with his head instead of his heart right then, so she closed the door behind her and left him be.</p><p>The knowledge that you could have died at any time and taken his child with you was too much for him to bear. He needed to do something. He was going stir crazy being cooped up with nothing but his own thoughts and beeping machines to keep him company.</p><p>He needed a friend.</p><p>The rest of the team did visit, but they didn't stay as long as they wanted to when Steve was there (he barely left for bathroom breaks and next to never for food). They still hadn't gotten used to his aggression and obvious possessive nature, the Brooklyn native being more hostile than anyone had ever seen him.</p><p>Steve had to push aside his possession and talk to someone, anyone, anyone that could reply with something that wasn’t a beep. So he did, texting Bucky that he needed his friend and putting his phone back in his pocket.</p><p>When Bucky got the message, he couldn’t believe it. You had been comatose for days and Steve had kept himself painfully isolated from anyone but you and the med team ever since your arrival. The text told him two things: one, Steve was over being stubborn and hiding from his friends, and two, something was very wrong if Steve was asking for company.</p><p>Natasha could sense something was amiss when Bucky’s eyes nearly bulged from their sockets when he glanced at his phone. Bucky showed her the five word message and Nat nearly pushed him off the common room couch to get him to haul ass.</p><p>"Steve, you need to take a shower. I can smell you from here.”<br/>
"I'm not leaving them."</p><p>Bucky was confused. Them? Was his head straight? Maybe he needed to call Dr. Cho in to evaluate Steve as well.</p><p>"She's pregnant, Buck." Steve choked out the words, his voice barely recognisable over the rasp.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared Bucky for those words, the revelation shaking the veteran to his core. Pregnant? How? No one believed a supersoldier could even impregnate someone up to this point but now it was certain.</p><p>"Are you sure? I mean-"</p><p>"Dr. Cho said so," Steve's sobs were loud before, but now they were Earth-shaking. “I’m supposed to be a d-“ The blond couldn’t even finish the word before choking on it.</p><p>Bucky wanted to congratulate Steve, wanted to stake his claim on the godfather title, but this is so different than what anyone wants a pregnancy reveal to be. This was bleak and sorrowful, a pitiful contrast to what pregnancies are supposed to be.</p><p>The love of his best friend's life, the woman carrying his future godchild, was comatose in a hospital bed and no one knew whether they would make it back. He ignored Steve’s body odor as he held his brother in arms, his best friend, and let him release every pent-up emotion from the last few days.</p><p>Bucky wanted to cry, too. He loved you dearly and seeing you like this and knowing about the baby, it was eating him alive. But his priority right now was to be strong for Steve, the one person that trusted him when the whole world had turned against him. He needed to be strong for all three of you.</p><p>At the increase in Steve's volume, more people rushed into the room, the worry palpable.</p><p>"What happened?"<br/>
"Is she okay?"<br/>
"Steve, what's going on?"</p><p>It was a chorus of fear and concern, no one wanting to recognize the shared thought: were you going to die?</p><p>Buck whispered softly, "Do you want me to tell them?" Steve nodded into Bucky's shoulder, knowing that he wasn’t strong enough to say it.</p><p>Bucky took a deep breath to steady himself, his throat beginning to form a knot. "She was pregnant during the mission."</p><p>The clamoring from seconds before was gone, replaced with fear unlike anything they’ve faced before. There was anger and denial as well, hoping to their higher powers that this was wrong, that this wasn’t happening. Alas, this was very real and no one was okay with that.</p><p>When Bucky repeated your current condition, Steve's volume increased, his body shook so much that it was hard for Bucky to keep them both upright.</p><p>Bucky moved his friend to the chair he’s occupied for days.</p><p>Steve was relieved to be off his feet, moving the chair so close that he was almost in bed with you. He was unable to look his friends in the eye, thinking that they blame him for your current condition.</p><p>He was so hard on you when back on the quinjet and Steve was scared that the last words you would hear him say were about your left and right.</p><p>This was worse than death, no doubt. Knowing that not only you but your child were at risk twisted the knife already buried in their guts. The only thing anyone can do is wait for you to wake up, if you ever will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>